


all that i fear

by kadma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Introspection, Pre-Femslash, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Maki is a killer, not a thief, but she steals glance after glance at the prim, eerily polite young woman who thinks herself just a maid.Written forChallenge #17.23- IcyWritten for Outsider/Outlaw in my@genprompt_bingo card.





	all that i fear

The majority of those around her wear their hearts on their sleeves and their stories on their faces. They're too easy to read, so Maki pays them no mind.

But there is one girl who carries a cold air, as if the iciness of her heart cannot be contained within her body; it seeps out with each expelled breath, oozing from the corners of every measured smile.

She's not callous. She's not sheltered, by any means -- it takes Maki but one look to see that there's a world's worth of knowledge behind those glassy, grey-green eyes. Even so, Maki looks again and again. She is a killer, not a thief, but she steals glance after glance at the prim, eerily polite young woman who thinks herself just a maid.

There's a kindred spirit present, an untold story that ties them together. They are _carers_ , ones who have given sacrifice a new meaning -- an erasure of themselves to become better for others. Or so Kirumi thinks -- or so they all think.

Maki keeps herself away. It's intentional. She has to be careful, deadly careful, to keep them all a good distance away from her. But the maid is politely non-intrusive; any interest she shows is for Maki's well-being only. Is she eating enough? Does she need any laundry done? Perhaps her room requires some housekeeping? And when everyone else forgets about her in the midst of their own turmoil, as she's been wanting them to since they woke up in this glorified dungeon, it's the maid, it's Kirumi, who leaves a cart of prepared food and drink, still warm to the touch and ghosting plumes of steam as Maki lifts the silver-dome covers.

It comes down to this: she pretends better than Maki ever could. She keeps up the appearance flawlessly; there's no fault in her mask, no crack in her facade. Does this make a mere maid, albeit a talented and successful one, stronger than an assassin? She's a better talker than Kokichi; she's a better trickster than Himiko. She's more skilled in combat than Tenko, too -- at least, if what Maki has overheard whilst lurking in the hallway pockets is true. She's more devout to her cause than Angie to her Atua -- and to Maki, at least, all this makes her aware that Kirumi is the one to watch and the one to fear.

Not a killer like Ryoma or herself. Not a genius like Miu. Not even the unknowable enigma Rantaro can come close to mimicking the distance that Kirumi has put between herself, the truth, and the reality of their situation.

Ultimately, Kirumi is not even a little like Maki: the callousness with which she pushes people away can never compare to the ice-cold impartiality that Kirumi brings to her very existence.


End file.
